It's Not The End Of The World
by J. Maria
Summary: Narcissa and Draco Malfoy must face many challenges now that their world is flipped upside down. SPOILERS FOR THE BOOK 5 AND SEASON 7
1. Part One

Title: It's Not The End Of The World

Disclaimers: Not mine, Joss and JK own em. I just play with them.

Spoilers: Buffy season 7, and OotP

Summary: Narcissa and Draco must face the challenges set before them. 

A/N: Just a little idea that popped up. Tell me how I do. This is my first real attempt at Slytherin characters. Eep. Oh, the title is from the song by Blessid Union of Souls (Home cd)

**__**

Its Not The End Of The World

__

Part One

Malfoy Manor was an impressive place. An ice cold, hostile territory though it was, you _couldn't_ say that it wasn't impressive. And it had been her castle for the last two decades. She sighed heavily as she watched the car bring her son home to her.

It was raining. She lowered her head as they searched the desk draws. Fools. As if Lucius would be idiotic enough to leave some important clue lying about. Her golden head shone in the cold, black office. Ministry officials searched every room, and her darling boy was about to come home.

* * * * *

Draco Malfoy sneered as the car pulled up to Malfoy Manor. Mother had written him right after father had been arrested. _Stupid Potter._ The Ministry was liquidating all of the Malfoy estate, and leaving Narcissa with only the items and money she brought into the marriage. His father was dead because of Potter, and their family was penniless, or very well nearly.

Lucius Malfoy had tried to escape from prison, and in his haste, flung a Unforgivable curse on an Auror, and was hit with it himself. Draco had little time to recover from the news. Narcissa had held it from him, until some of the parents muttered under their breath the Lucius Malfoy got his just desserts.

They had already robbed him of his father. Now, the Ministry was robbing him of his rightful inheritance.

* * * * *

Narcissa made her way down the stairs, her black dress trailing behind her on the black marble steps. She gave her son a small smile.

"Draco."

"Mother."

"Ms. Malfoy, a word with you, please?" A ministry official called.

"In a moment." She looked over at the man. Her lips were pressed in a thin line. "Can I not even greet my son?"

"This is rather urgent, Ms. Malfoy."

"It'll keep if I speak with my son." She turned from him to face Draco. "My son. We have many things to discuss."

"Yes."

She led him to the small room off of the main entrance. It was one of her private rooms. Deep, rich green velvet drapery hung from the silver curtain rods, and the wall paper was a pale mint green, with silver trims. The dark mahogany desk and green velvet upholstered chair. She lowered herself into the chair and beckoned for him to sit on the matching chaise lounge. 

"What's going on, Mother?"

"Then you know about your father?"

"Can't get off the train without hearing the whispers about anyone." He sneered.

"That was not how I wished for you to learn of this, Draco." She said softly.

"Yes, well what is the Ministry doing here?" He demanded, desperate to change the subject.

Narcissa had not been ready to tell him all of this so suddenly. She took a deep breath. It was better to tell him the truth quickly.

"Malfoy Manor is to be sold. Our money is going to be severely depleted. We will be allowed to remain on the property, but not in our rooms. I haven't a clue as to who will live here."

"Potter's going to rue the day -"

"Draco!" She snapped, raising her voice shrilly.

His head snapped around to face her. She had always been so demure around Father, but now Narcissa was obviously upset.

"You are to leave the Potter boy alone. Not even _speak_ to him. Your father went down that same road, my son, and he is _dead._ I would not loose you as well." She said, a single tear rolling down her pale cheek. "Is that understood?" She paused, watching him, waiting for his reply. "Draco?"

"Yes, Mother."

They were disturbed by a harsh knocking on the door. She rose, elegant as she ever was, and opened it.

"We must speak Ms. Malfoy."

"Yes. Draco, do stay in here, dear." She said to him.

"Yes, Mother."

* * * * *

She was shocked. This was not possible. Not in the least. This was _unheard_ of. The man continued on, listing all of the things that were being seized because of Lucius' dealings with Voldemort. She leaned forward, over the dark wood of the table.

"You are joking."

"No, Ms. Malfoy. The man is earnest in his offer and the place is certainly _big_ enough." He said laughingly.

"The Council has not had dealings -"

"Ancient history, that is. Fudge and Dumbledore are most fixed on the idea."

"Yes."

"So, I'll inform Mr. Giles, and he can begin the transition in a few days time. You and your son will be alotted three rooms in the front of the house. Your private room, and two slightly larger rooms. The house is being redesigned, of course, at the buyer's insistence. Not really the type of place that is suitable, considering. Far too gloomy."

"Yes."

"Well, Ms. Malfoy. Dumbledore will be here tomorrow, with Mr. Giles. To oversee the changes."

"Yes."

"The items that will remain in you and your son's possession are outlined here, and -"

"Thank you."

"Right. I'll be off now, as will the rest. Good day, Ms. Malfoy."

"Good day."

The man left, but Narcissa sat there motionless. She was still in shock. Her home was being turned into a school for muggle slayers.

A/N 2: More?


	2. Part Two

A/N: I'm really kinda going for the light hearted approach with this story, because I'm literally being drained of all the heart wrenching stuff going on in my other stories (GI, ATOG, TWOL, WFOM, and such others) You wouldn't think that light hearted and Narcissa Malfoy or Draco Malfoy for that matter, would go together. But Alas they do. Cuz I said so. I've had a stressful day, so be patient with me. (Too many vile things roam college campuses, like midterms you haven't _really_ studied for) I've been having a weird rash of new ideas and since I won't get rid of them until I scratch em out, you get to read all of my new stories. All right, invasion of the slayers enter stage left.

__

Part Two

Narcissa woke as she always did. Sweat dotted her brow, and her heart beat faster than ever before. The pale moonlight shone through the window as she caught her breath. She, however, did not wake up in the room she was accustomed to waking in.

This was not the impressive master bedroom, with its deep green velvet bed curtains, black silk sheets, nor the comfort of Lucius lying beside her in the overlarge bed. She rose from the mattress, her black nightdress billowing from the breeze that floated in through the window. 

She'd woken up afraid. Yet again. Since before Lucius had died she'd been having these dreams of _HIM_. He haunted her dreams, His frightening face haunting her every waking moment

Narcissa had never truly desired to be one of his followers. Lucius had been drawn to the power and prestige that he could gain from being in the Dark Lord's inner circle. She gave a quick snort of derision. What had it gained him in the end? Not a thing. It had gotten him killed, his widow and son were now stripped of _any _dignity they had. And, now their home was to be overrun with muggle children. One, hot bitter tear trailed down her cheek. She brushed it away and returned to bed.

* * * * *

Rupert Giles was studying the information before him. It certainly was all that they needed. He nodded and turned to Albus Dumbledore.

"It's perfect."

"Nearly."

* * * * *

When the house-elf woke her, Narcissa was more than willing to meet the day's challenge. After waking throughout the night several times, who wouldn't be? She dressed in a long flowing black linen skirt and an off the shoulder black linen top. She wore her silver wedding band with the dark emerald stone in the mouth of the snake etched into the metal. She made her way down the long curving stairwell, elegant as the old Narcissa had been in the days of old. Her pale golden hair was pulled back in an elegant bun. 

The barest traces of cosmetics brushed over her features. She clasped her hands in front of her. Draco waited at the stairs for her. He wore black trousers and turtleneck sweater. His hair was slicked back. 

There was nothing left to do but wait for the owner of Malfoy Manor to arrive. 

* * * * *

Rupert Giles sat stiffly in the back of the Ministry car. Dumbledore had assured him that this was the perfect enviorment numerous times. But that was before he had told him that the previous owners would remain in a small section of the large estate.

No, he had left that to Fudge to tell him. Anger seethed through Giles. This was insane. But then the Ministry and Council had always had a habit of keeping things from each other. 

"The family -"

"The Malfoys." Fudge interupted him. "Narcissa and her son."

"Draco." Dumbledore informed him.

"Thank you. The woman and her child, who's home has been forcibly taken from them, will be living in the Slayer school?"

"Yes." Dumbledore grunted. "I thought Fudge had told you this already. Before you signed the contracts?"

"No, on the contrary, this is the first _I've_ heard of it."

"Well, I was just getting ready to tell you -"

"Hush, you were not." Dumbledore looked extremely upset.

"Well, no."

The car was silent for a moment. Dumbledore spoke first.

"Yes, Narcissa and Draco will remain in the home."

"I could not find it in my heart to toss them from their home." Fudge said quickly. Dumbledore and Giles turned unbelieving looks his way. That shut him up.

"No, but you could find it in your heart to take away family possessions, money, and a growing boy's home?" Giles concluded.

"Draco is one of my students, Rupert. I, personally, could not blame the son for the father's mistakes. Not when he has suffered so much tragedy these last weeks."

Before Giles could respond, the car pulled up to the massive building. It looked cold and barren from the outside, the black brick and black marble tiers foreboding. He was sure that it was even colder on the inside.

* * * * *

Narcissa was waiting at the stairs when the distinguished looking man entered her home. He wore a dark gray suit, with a crisp white shirt and a red tie. He had glasses and his brown hair was graying around the edges. She recognized the other two men immediately however. Fudge wore a large smile as he put his arms behind his back and rocked forward on his feet.

"You look ravishing today, my dear." He smiled.

She gave him a cold, yet elegant sneer as she looked him up and down. 

"You shouldn't say things like that." She said it sincerely. "Ever."

"You're too modest, Narcissa." He laughed.

"You do have introductions to do, don't you, Cornelius?" She prompted.

"Right. Mr. Rupert Giles, this is Ms. Narcissa Malfoy and her son, Draco Malfoy."

Narcissa dipped her head in his direction as the man came closer. Forward muggle, wasn't he?

"Mr. Giles."

"Ms. Malfoy." Giles smiled as he extended a hand. She stared him in the eyes for several moments before he put his hand back at his side.

"This is Draco." The boy stepped forward, a sneer on his face.

"Mr. Giles."

Dumbledore stood at the side, not speaking. He gave a small cough, hoping to spur the reluctant Narcissa into action.

"Perhaps a tour of the home would be to Mr. Giles' liking?"

"Narcissa." Dumbledore said sternly.

"Yes, something first. Dorry!" She called. A small, thin grayish skinned creature popped into the room. It wore a black piece of cloth wrapped toga style around it's body. Giles gave it an odd look.

"You called, Mistress?" It's voice was feminine, 

"Yes." She took a deep breath. "Dorry, you are no longer the house-elf to the Malfoys." She turned to face Giles. "You are the house-elf of the Slayer school."

A/N 2: breaking the chapter up a little early. Working on the next installment!


	3. Part Three

Title: Its Not The End of the World  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimers: Joss and J.K. own them. I own nothing but a phone and a laptop.  
Spoilers: Season seven and OotP  
Summary: Narcissa and Draco Malfoy must face the challenges set before them: even if that includes dealing with Muggle Slayers.

A/N: With things being crazy with my computer and my rl complications, I was shocked to see how little I'd actually committed to file on this story. It honestly doesn't feel like its been over three years that I've written anything on this story. I tend to live with the stories in my head (and act out scenes when I'm suffering bouts of insomnia or keyed up after having coffee while trying to get my sister up and off to school.) Half of this part was written quite a while ago, so some of the subplot was lost. My brain can only hold so much. There are a couple of subplots besides the Narcissa and Draco post-Lucius's death angle I've got going on. There are going to be a few OCs. About sixty of them, but only two or three are gonna be Important.

_Part Three: Handing Off the Keys_

"If that is all, I think my son should return to our quarters." Narcissa's spine stiffened further, if that were even possible.

"No."

Narcissa's mouth drew in tighter as she spared one glance back to her son. He had stopped slouching, his lean form now as stiff as his mother's body was. His cool gray eyes locked menacingly on Giles, daring him to be rid of Draco. Narcissa glared at her son. Honestly, for him to pick now of all times to imitate her.

"Of course, if Draco is free, we'd be most happy for him to join us. We will be needing a teenager's view on this, won't we, Rupert?" Dumbledore's eyes crinkled up in amusement.

"Yes. And we are still waiting on Lareesha to get here," Rupert Giles gave a small smile.

"Well, y'all can stop waitin, I'm here!"

Fudge, Narcissa, and Draco's heads all snapped around to see a small woman dressed in Capri cargo pants, flip-flop sandals, a faded denim jacket over two shirts with a bright pink scarf wrapped loosely around her neck skid across the hall to stop just beside Giles. Big black spectacles were hurriedly shoved up on her nose and a big grin spread across her face as she eyed the others. Brushing a fat curl of platinum blonde hair out of the way to give a glimpse of flawless caramel skin and pale blue eyes, she gave them a tiny finger wave.

"Hey, I'm Lareesha Walker, the wizardin architect," Lareesha smiled brightly at them, her voice carrying a thick American accent, most likely from the Southern states. "Sorry I'm so late, Giles. Apparently, my foreign Apparating license expired and then this rude red-haired man gave me such a hard time that I was bout ready to drop him. And then I got all kinds of lost around here. This place is fabulous by the way. I'm thinkin we can convert the West wing into the barracks, keeping the East wing mainly as the learnin mecca. Of course, I've only seen the basic blueprints that y'all registered with the Minestry like a hundred years ago, so I haven't got a clue if y'all have done any kind of restoration on your own."

The hall was silent when Lareesha finally paused for a breath. She opened her mouth to speak again but was cut off by Giles.

"Lareesha studied Wizarding Architecture at the Salem College of Witchcraft before she was activated."

"Activated?" Draco muttered, scowling at the older man.

"When the Slayer and her crew of Potentials put the big whammy on to give all the girls who had the potential to be slayers the powers of a slayer. Hell, nobody even told me I had the potential. Not a good little blast of power to get when you're levitatin' thirty tons of concrete, let me tell ya," Lareesha shook her head. "Mrs. Ben al Mir was not happy to lose all of her poor koi fish and have her designer robes drenched in pond scum and bits of koi. I'm surprised she didn't hex me to death. And she knows them tricky hexes."

"Lareesha is one of the many slayers who will be living on campus. And since she is a witch -"

"An American witch has been certified to practice here?" Draco sneered, earning him a look from his mother. Narcissa didn't admonish him, but only gave Lareesha a dismissive glance.

"Well, hell, yeah. Mrs. Ben al Mir's house was in Bath when my slayer sense kicked in. And I've done a bit of work in Russia and the Caribbean. My license is fairly broad, boyo," Lareesha took it in stride and scooted ahead of them all. "For bein such a gloomy place, it's sure got gorgeous lines. Its got, what, ten baths and about twenty guest rooms?"

Narcissa moved forward to answer. It took her a moment to realize the question hadn't been asked of her. The odd little woman was directly addressing her house elf! Dorry looked as thrown as Narcissa did. The tiny thing shook as she glanced up at Narcissa for permission to speak. Narcissa gave a sharp nod.

"Yes, not including the nursery and master and mistress's suites."

"So in total, about twenty five rooms?" Lareesha sighed. "Not enough. We've got what, about eighty girls headed our way? Plus staff?"

"Dorry can handle any scope of guests," Dorry said proudly.

"Aw, not sixty teenagers, you can't, precious," Lareesha patted Dorrys shoulder. "Five like her, maybe. We'd need a support staff of ten just to cover two house elves."

"Ah, but you forget the Malfoys," Fudge added unhelpfully.

All heads whipped around at him. Varying degrees of disbelief and anger warred on the six faces.

"Of course, we'd appreciate Mrs. Malfoy's assistance in any organizational capacity, but young Draco would not be expected to work unless he so chooses to volunteer. He's still a student," Giles said calmly, biting his own tongue at Fudge's utter idiocy.

"Won't kill the boy to do a bit of work," Fudge snorted.

"My son will continue to focus on his studies. There are several reliable firms that hire out house elves and squibs to handle manor over-flow," Narcissa leveled her eyes at Giles. "I can get the name of that service should you require more staff."

"I'm thinking we can bunk up the younger girls two to a room, so there's thirty rooms right off the bat. With the last fifteen rooms for the older slayers, we might want to keep and expand that nursery though. We do got the little 'uns."

"'Little 'uns'? I thought you said teenagers?" Narcissa glanced up.

"We've got about twelve little girls. The youngest one's two, and the oldest is nine," Lareesha sighed. "I'll need to see the space before I get down to the nitty gritty though."

"How much support will you need, Lareesha?"

"Three. Two wizards or witches skilled in architecture and one basically good in heavy liftin'. Should take me about three days to get it all done. Want drawings? Cause that'll make it four days."

"I think we can handle the extra day, Lareesha," Giles rolled his eyes at her.

"And can I steal that rude little twit? Jest to piss im off? "A wicked little gleam popped into her eyes that had Draco flinching. "And to, y'know, hold my coffee?"

"The Ministry of Magic can get you any support staff you may need, Ms. Er, Walker."

"Lareesha -"

"Oh hush, Giles. His name is Percy Weasley. He seems extremely competent. Oh, and I'm gonna need Fallon Truse, Michael Ambrely, and Teyla Naresh. They're skilled architects I've worked well with before. Money's still not an issue, right, boss man?"

"No."

"Good. Dorry, how about you show me that West wing?"

* * *

Narcissa sat stiffly in her room, going over her ledger. She wasn't quite sure how she'd gotten herself in this predicament a full day later. Mr. Giles and Dumbledore had left not long after the grand tour the day before, leaving that witch roam the house for hours. Giles had then asked her in an extremely polite manner if she would mind helping him in a more personal matter. Which was why she was flipping through countless catalogues and ordering numerous sets of linens and drapery to re-outfit her home. Against her own better intentions.

"The bloody architects have arrived," Draco sneered from the window. "And the Weasley she's bent on annoying."

"What does one purchase for teenagers rooms?" Narcissa muttered, ignoring Draco's commentary.

"Are you actually doing what that man asked, Mother?" Disgusted disbelief tinged his words.

"Yes. Because I still have pride in my home, Draco. As if I would allow a Muggle to choose the color schemes in any room of my home!" Narcissia scoffed. Her nose scrunched up. "What colors do girls like? Blue, yellow, pink, green, and purple, do you think? Five of each color. I'm assuming they care for more feminine colors. With cream colored linens."

"Mother, I don't -"

"Knock, knock!" Lareesha poked her head in the doorway.

Narcissa popped up out of her seat. "Miss Walker, my rooms are off limits to any member of your organization without given permission." _Nor shall I ever give permission for such an intrusion._

"Sorry, just wondering if you'd picked out the samples yet. Or if you'd rather I do it. Although I am much better at the building than the decorating. In fact, there ain't a single slayer who's in touch with her interior-decorator-stylista. Odd, that, don't you think?"

"I've the samples here. Only the bed linens are still up for debate," Narcissa let her spine relax a bit.

Lareesha glanced at the samples before shooting off a glance to both mother and son. Then she let her eyes roam over the rooms, her eyes narrowing a bit at the cramped quarters. She tapped an obviously chewed off fingernail against her dimpled cheek. A bright smile crossed her face.

"You know, I could expand your rooms a bit. Give y'all a bit of elbow room."

"You were hired by Mr. Giles. Not us."

"Please, G-man won't mind if I give you bigger rooms. From all the scuttlebutt I've been hearing, y'all got a raw deal cause of your hubby, Ms. Malfoy."

Draco's head spun around quickly, his eyes narrowing on the American witch. Lareesha only smiled sweetly at Narcissa and ignored Draco.

"Look, I'll do it on the sly if you like, but Giles already gave me the go-ahead. I've got a couple sketches you can look at." Lareesha shrugeged and reached for the color samples. "I gotta get my personal errand boy to snap to and fetch my supplies. Later, y'all."

Lareesha spun on her heel and headed out of the room, shouting for Weasley to get to work.

* * *

Rupert glanced up as Lareesha knocked on the door of his office in the temporary Watcher's headquarters. He hadn't been expecting her to come straight there after all the hard work she'd been putting in at the mansion. Her crew had to be commended. They'd gotten more accomplished today than he'd thought they would. The dorms would be finished by tomorrow and then she and her team would spend her remaining day working on the classrooms and training suites.

"Hey, boss man. When can we expect the invasion at the mansion?"

"The last of the girls will be coming in tomorrow. Will all the construction be done by then?" Giles asked, lifting his cup of tea to his lips.

"Yeah. I sent my servant boy off to fetch the best thread count sheets and towels and curtains Council money could buy. The upper two floors are done. We'll wrap up the main floor suites tomorrow for staff and the older slayers. And my room of course."

"And the side project?"

"Which one? The extra weapons cache, the tunnel to the weapons cache or the Malfoy suite?" Lareesha rolled her eyes.

"The suite."

"I left the drawings, but I don't know if shell bite. Three rooms with no private entrance, a tiny full bath, an even smaller half-bath, and a whole lot of resentment will not help them to like us."

"I said as much to Mr. Fudge."

"I think she'll bite, but not until the last day."

"She did agree to choosing the linens, though." Giles murmured, considering her reasoning.

"Pride. She was raised to be a rich man's well-trained wifey, Giles. She wasn't gonna just let anyone alter her private sanctuary without first say. It's bad enough we had to do that with the rest of the mansion. Which is why we left a couple of sketches for her to see before I even starting ripping out walls. Smooth move, that."

"Thank you. What else brings you here, Lareesha?"

"Ms. Malfoy."

Giles figured as much. He'd been contemplating the woman since first setting eyes on her and her fifteen year old son. Fudge had done her a great disservice. While he didn't have the Minister's full reasoning behind the punishment of Narcissa on a guilt-by-association kick, he could understand bits and pieces of the insane logic behind it. It instilled a fear and resentment on the woman's part, while it did nothing to ensure that she wouldn't turn on him like a rabid ferret. No, the only thing that kept her claws firmly sheathed was the protection of her only child.

"We're doing the best we can to remedy that situation, Lareesha," Giles sighed again, rubbing at his temple. "To keep them both safe."

"Safe?" Lareesha frowned.

"Where better to hide the son and wife of one of Voldemort's generals, then in a house full of super-strong warriors for the side of light?"


	4. Part Four

Title: Its Not The End of the World  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimers: Joss and J.K. own them. I own nothing but a phone and a laptop.  
Spoilers: Season seven and OotP  
Summary: Narcissa and Draco Malfoy must face the challenges set before them: even if that includes dealing with Muggle Slayers.

A/N: Wow, everyone really liked Lareesha (whom I personally thought I'd get crucified for creating, go fig.) Anywho, shifting focus (slightly) to introduce a few of the Wizarding worlds slayer/witches (slayches?), support staff, and just fun slayers. Plus Draco gets to be a bit angsty. Kind of. Okay, there's gonna be some angst on everyones part. Apparently its my bread and butter.

_Part Four: Displaced_

__

The NIWC Temporary Slayer Barracks

Dawn Summers was glaring at the group of mini-slayers lounging in the hall. Four of the British slayers were glaring at each other, which was enough to earn a glare from the former-Key. Wait a sec, three of them were glaring at just one of the girls. The youngest one was between the blonde and the taller brunette, and all three were glaring at the tallest girl. The girl who was sporting a couple of fast-fading bruises across her face courtesy of her former guardian. Dawn shuddered when she remembered the shape she had been in not forty-eight hours ago.

"I didn't have anything to do with that."

"Oh, you weren't on the Squad from hell last term?" The brunette bristled, helping to move the smallest, red-haired girl farther back behind her and the blonde. She was really gonna have to learn their names and fast.

"Do you see that Squad here now? Do you see any of my housemates, cause guess what, Bell? I ain't seen them since end of term and then all I saw was -" Her voice cut off on a painful note, but she didn't let that stop her. "You think any of my old mates would want anything to do with me now?"

"Still can't wrap my mind round why they wanted to be around you in the first place!" the other girl snapped back.

"Katie!" The blonde's eyes snapped wide in shock. "Even if she was horribly cruel to everyone at school, that remark was certainly uncalled for!"

"Did I ask you to defend me, Abbott?"

"Hey, I've got a super idea! How about everybody calms down now?" Dawn interrupted. "Katie, you and er, the others go to your own um, rooms and let us older girls chat for a bit?"

Katie, the blonde Abbott and the younger red-head gave her varying looks of fear, shock and disgust. Which she was sadly used to after a year of living with mini-slayers. It was sad that at seventeen and a half she was starting to hate teenagers. She turned to face the heavier-set girl behind her as they left.

"So, I'm guessing you know them?" Dawn sighed, so not ready for pre-packaged issues on top of 80-plus-girls-packed-together issues.

"Schoolmates."

"Ahh," Dawn felt her throat close up a bit at the thought of her own schoolmate/slayer connection with Amanda. They might have not been in the same clique at school, but they had had to suck up their differences to live together. And then Amanda had been killed in the battle. She probably shouldn't bring that up in front of the just-activated, not battle-born slayers. "Did you steal their boyfriends or something?"

"Me? Steal any boys stupid enough to fall for Katie Bell or Hannah Abbott?" she scoffed, a high blush betraying her own feigned disgust at the very idea.

"Not another Katie or Hannah!" Dawn groaned. "We already have three other Hannahs and ten variations of Katherine in the house. When did they get here?"

"About ten minutes ago," she sighed. It had not been one of her happier moments since the Council had yanked her out from underneath her father's fists.

Dawn let the conversation lapse into silence for a few minutes, walking beside the other girl as they made their way to the infirmary. Giles had been reluctant to let her out of the ward so early, but with girls coming in with battle wounds there just wasn't space for a girl who was recovering from a horrendous beating provided at her own father's hands.

"You know you can talk to me, right? I'm not a counselor like Buffy...really isn't either, now that I think about it, but there was a point to what I was trying to say."

"I'm fine. I just don't get on with that lot," she glanced away from the older girl, her eyes darting out the window.

"Hey, y'all ready for the big move?" Lareesha, one of the older slayer/witches turned the corner before them, her arms full with a box that said 'Andrew's Kitchen Stuff' in block letters.

"Move?"

"We're overcrowded here, so Buffy and Giles found this great property through the Wizarding community for us. It's like an invisible fortress mansion thing," Dawn grinned, more than ready to have a room of her own again.

"A mansion owned by the Ministry of Magic. Undetectable and close by?" Her hands started to shake, and she turned to the older witch whom had been present when they'd come for her. "Which Death Eater did they collect from?"

"Malfoy." Lareesha answered.

"Death Eater? What's that?" Dawn asked at the same time.

Millicent Bulstrode's mouth fell open in utter shock. A thousand scenarios flew through her head. How had this happened? What had happened to Draco and Mrs. Malfoy? She didn't even realize shed walked away from the two older women, who stared after her in confusion.

"Think she knew them?" Lareesha said slowly.

"Yeah. Does she know they're going to be at the house when we descend tomorrow?" Dawn frowned.

"Nope. That's bein' kept hush-hush you little brat," Lareesha grinned, draping an arm around the younger girl. "Did I tell ya that Giles gave me my very own serving boy?"

"How the hell did you get to meet a guy? I've been stuck in the land of teenagers forever with only Xander and Andrew. So not fair!"

_

* * *

_

Malfoy Manorer, Slayer Central to Be

Draco wasn't supposed to be out after dark. His lip curled up in a sneer. He wasn't a sniffling idiot. His mother had taken his wand away not long after she announced that Fudge would be descending on them with the new owners of his family estate. Anger coursed through him. How could his father have been so stupid to have been caught? He brushed away the angry tears that had snuck up on him as he remembered his mother's reasoning for taking his wand.

__

"I will not lose you to the idiotic cause, Draco. The Dark Lord has had his allotted amount of Malfoy blood. And the Ministry has had their fill of our money."

He bent forward and picked up a large stick that had been broken off one of his mother's ornamental fruit trees in the garden. His body tightened in anger and frustration, and soon he was slamming the stick against the thick trunk of the tree, his hands scraped raw and bloody. His chest heaved with each thudding slam of the stick. When the stick finally snapped in half from the attack, his body slammed into the trunk of the tree before he limply slid down onto his knees.

__

"The money is gone, Draco. And what is not gone is tied up until we are rid of the stain your father threw upon us. What other options do you see us as having?"

Draco, sitting alone on the edge of the garden, bloody and bruised did as he always did when the world was unfair to him. He blamed stupid, bloody Harry Potter for his future in servitude to a group of Muggle freaks.

_

* * *

_

The Dark Lords chambers

The man hunched on the floor was a mess of bruises and scrapes, and he would be further injured after he had spilled his many secrets to the Dark Lord. His once fine robes were now in tatters and his nose had been broken yet again. The snake-faced figure of the man once known as Tom Riddle had not been the one to order any of this damage done to Bulstrode. None of his underlings had done this to him.

"Who did this to you?" The Dark Lord hissed.

"Mil -" Bulstrode gulped nervously, not wanting to admit that teen girls had done this to him, and that his nose had been broken by his own flesh and blood, that worthless female his wife had borne him. "Milord, it was beasts out of myth."

"Odd then, that Nott reported it was young Muggle girls that did this to you," Voldemort nodded to where Nott cowered behind Bellatrix Lestrange.

"They werent Muggles!" Bulstrode cried, pulling back the angry sneer he'd _almost_ leveled at the Dark Lord. "They were those hunters! Those girls who hunt the nosferatu!"

"They were still young girls, you imbecile," Nott shouted, seeing the demanding look the Dark Lord was bestowing on him. "Three young girls, your own child included!"

Bulstrode turned purple at that comment. Bellatrix watched as her Lord eyed the two Death Eaters. He was plotting, planning to see how this would work out. Nott seemed to shrink back under the gaze of Voldemort.

"Not the vampire Slayer," Voldemort mused, returning to his chair, lounging there deep in thought. "There's only one of those beasts, and you yourself said hunters, Bulstrode."

"They were coming for my bitch of a daughter! Said she was special, one of thousands to be chosen," Bulstrode scrambled forward on his knees.

And just like that, Nott and Bulstrode sold Millicent's secret to the one man who could devise a plan that could possibly win the war in the Wizarding World. Now, if only he could get his hands on Lucius's ice queen of a wife and find all the little secrets his Death Eater had hidden from him.

* * *

Dawn slumped down into her seat at the conference table Giles had set up in the main room of their very expensive hotel. Andrew sat on one side of her, Lareesha on the other. Vi, the only junior Sunnydale slayer to come with them to England sat across from her with Stewart St. John, a watcher-in-training. The full upper Council wasn't even there - Willow and Kennedy were in South America looking for newly activated slayers, Buffy and Rona were in Rome doing the same, and Faith, Wood and the other Sunnydale slayers were in Cleveland on that Hellmouth.

Giles sat down at the table, rubbing at his eyes. Tomorrow they would start moving the support staff into the new Slayer/Watcher academies. This needed to be done already, and they were no where near ready. The new girls were at each others throats, there weren't enough trained watchers left to help manage them. And now they were inheriting the family of the house they were moving into.

"So, Lareesha says there's a cute boy living on the property," Dawn grinned wickedly at him.

"There is indeed a young teenager who will be living with us," Giles gave her a very fatherly look. "But seeing as he's younger than most of you, I would advise you to not torture the boy with idle flirtations."

"He's a cute kid, Dawnie, but he is definitely off limits unless you want Ms. Narcissa to swat you one," Lareesha grinned at her. "Think a mama bear with her only cub."

"So, basically, we're getting a Mom and a baby brother?" Dawn's own smile wobbled a little, thinking of her own mother and her secret desire to have a little brother to boss around like Buffy had bossed her around as a kid.

"Yeah, just don't tell him you consider him a baby, Dawn, fragile male egos and all that."


	5. Part Five

Title: It's Not The End of the World  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimers: Joss and J.K. own them. I own nothing but a phone and a laptop, and Lareesha.  
Spoilers: Season seven and OotP This is AU, after all.  
Summary: Narcissa and Draco Malfoy must face the challenges set before them: even if that includes dealing with Muggle Slayers.  
A/N: I started writing this story over six years ago? Has it been that long? Good gravy. Anyway, a bit has changed from the original scribbles, quite a bit in fact. There were never supposed to be any Slytherin slayers, Draco and Narcissa were meant to be utterly adrift in a sea of muggles. But you all know of my penchant for making things angsty and roping Millicent into the equation. I do so love that non-character of J.K.'s.

__

Part Five: Homecoming

__

Three days later

Draco, dressed in casual black trousers and black turtleneck, stood once again in the foyer with his mother. The dreaded wizarding architect had finished her special project in their rooms late last evening, and today the Muggle slayers would arrive en masse.

He stood beside his mother and watched as little by little they trickled in by port-key. The first to arrive was Mr. Giles and his blond-haired assistant, Andrew Wells. They nodded politely to his mother and gave him warm smiles that turned his stomach a bit.

His mother stood stiffly until the first of the so-called Slayers started making their way into the large foyer. Teenage girls held the hands of even younger girls, and a few adults were scattered into each batch of arriving group.

"So young," Narcissas hand rose involuntarily to her throat.

"Yes, unfortunately, Willow's spell was not specific enough," Mr. Giles said sadly. "Every girl no matter her age, whom had been destined to be a slayer was given the gift."

"But what use is that gift in an infant?" Narcissa demanded, watching a little brunette child being scooped up into the arms of one of the girls in the last group to arrive. She could not be more than four years old.

Draco was wondering the same thing when a few of the girls started glaring at him. He grit his teeth as he started to recognize some of his schoolmates. _Bloody hell_. As if being condemned into servitude wasnt bad enough, now he was stuck serving Mud-blood witches he went to school with!

* * *

Dawn felt absolutely ill. Her stomach tilted at just the wrong angle, and her body went the other way, or at least, that's what it felt like. If a pair of strong hands hadn't jerked her upright, she would have fallen flat on her face.

"Thanks Millicent," Dawn smiled over at the younger girl.

"Whatever," she ducked her head and shrugged, still not used to this whole depend-on-your-sisters thing they were trying to instill in the new slayers. It would come to her, in her own time, Dawn was sure. Faith was still getting used to it, after all, and she'd had years ahead of these new slayers. "Holy hell, what did you lot do to this place?"

"Just gussied the old girl up," Lareesha frowned at her. "Why?"

"It's barely recognizable," Millicent muttered, her black hair falling over her eyes.

"Is that good or bad?" Dawn asked, her eyes meeting Lareesha's over Millicent's head - which was not as easy a feat. Millicent towered over Lareesha, and was at eye-level with Dawn.

"Dunno, just different."

"You've been here before?" Lareesha asked quietly.

"Once or twice, when I was a kid," Millicent muttered, uncomfortable with the attention she was getting from the older slayer. "I knew the family."

"Really?"

"I go to school with the son," Millicent said hastily. 'So do Bell, Abbott and Zeller."

"Makes sense, it being a Wizarding family's former home and all," Lareesha gave Millicent a small smile, hoping to coax the girl out of her funk.

"Lareesha, Dawn, Millicent, do keep up!" Stewart called from the middle of the group. The three of them had been the last to port-key over, mainly because of Millicent's condition.

The more severely injured slayers would be staying at the IWC for a few more days before making the final move here. In total there were now some fifty-five underage slayers and twenty-two older slayers and watchers standing in the front entrance of the former Malfoy Manor.

"Millie, up!" a little voice chirped from out of nowhere.

Dawn and Lareesha spotted little Tink rush forward and latch on to the leg of the reticent slayer. Tink was three and a half, and by far the youngest slayer they'd found. When Xander and Faith had found her, she'd been in a magically warded trunk hiding from the vampires that had killed her watchers in an abandoned house just south of Detroit.

She'd been wearing a Tinkerbelle pajama set and had been too traumatized to remember her name. There'd been no identification for the little girl, so the name Tink had stuck. She hadn't spoken until they'd gotten her secure with the other young slayers, and then it seemed like they couldn't get her to stop talking. The moment Millicent had been released from the hospital ward, the little brunette pixy had latched onto her.

Millicent simply scooped her up and placed her on her hip as if the toddler had been her own sister that she'd taken care of for years. Besides Dawn and Lareesha, Tink was the only one Millicent had spoken civilly to since she'd been rescued. Dawn's lip quivered a bit. As much as she'd resented the potentials back in Sunnydale, she'd never really thought about the fact that they were being hunted down and killed. Sure, whenever one of their Potentials had died it had been heart-wrenching, but she hadn't even considered the hundreds of other girls who hadn't been found.

"No tears, Dawnie," Lareesha whispered. "Neither one'll thank you for 'em."

"It sucks though."

"Life does some times."

* * *

"Millie, why're you so sad?" Tink whispered in the older slayer's ear.

"I'm not, Tink," Millicent said gruffly, hurrying her step a bit.

"Fibber," Tink pinched her ear.

"You want me to drop you on your bottom, you imp?" Millicent let a tiny smile cross her lips.

"Wouldn't dare!" Tink squealed as Millicent let her grip loosen, digging her tiny yet powerful hands into Millicent's shoulder.

"Bloody hell!" Her shoulder was still tender from her healing, and the little girl had a bruising grip thanks to her slayer powers.

"Ooooh, cost you a quarter!" Tink giggled.

"Haven't got one."

"A quiddle?" Tink scrunched her nose up, trying to remember the right currency the British slayers used.

"A knut," Lareesha answered, giving her wink.

"Girls, may I introduce you to Miss Narcissa Malfoy," Giles's voice nearly had Millicent dropping Tink for real.

"Miss Malfoy's here?" Millicent demanded, whirling on Lareesha.

"...and her son Draco. They have been so kind as to share their home with us, so you are to treat them with the utmost respect, is that understood?"

"Draco!" Tears gathered in Millicent's eyes, something Dawn hadn't seen since the night she'd been brought into the infirmary at the IWC headquarters. "Thank Merlin they're safe!"

"He your boy-toy, Millie?" Tink asked, brushing the tears off of Millicent's cheeks, as if she knew the older girl wouldn't want anyone to see them.

"No more time quality time with Faith," Dawn grinned at her remark.

"No, but Draco might know where he is!" Millicent muttered just quietly enough for the little girl to catch.

* * *

Katie Bell was bristling with anger. Of all the houses to be trapped in, they'd gotten stuck with the Ice Queen and Princess Slytherin. Hannah Abbott groaned beside her, and poor Rose Zeller actually whimpered. As if it weren't bad enough that that brute Bulstrode had been chosen as well, now they had to deal with this.

"Trapped in a house with dark wizards and witches," Katie muttered under her breath. "We were better off with the Bringers."

"Don't say that, Katie!" Hannah hissed.

"Am I wrong?" Katie hissed back.

"Yes," Andrew had walked back toward them, noticing the icy looks the girls had been giving their hostess. "Miss Malfoy is a much better option. And probably nicer."

"That's not saying much," Katie muttered.

* * *

Giles had turned over the process of getting everyone settled to the younger watchers and older slayers. Lareesha had grinned as she and Stewart led most of the younger girls off towards their joint rooms. There was little protest as Andrew and Dawn spear-headed the older girls room assignments. Everything had been going smoothly until Millicent had set down little Tink so she could go with Lareesha.

"I wanna stay with Millie!" Tink shrieked, clinging to Millicent.

Giles rubbed at his eyes. The two girls had only been in each others company for less than a week, but they were nearly inseparable despite the age difference. Lareesha looked worried as she glanced up at him. Millicent certainly deserved her own space after her ordeal, and the toddler could only benefit by being around girls her own age.

"She can stay with me," Millicent smoothed a hand down the little girl's back, her voice quivering a bit.

"But -" Lareesha bit at her lip.

"Just for a few days, til she gets settled?" Millicent was aware of the looks she was getting, but with the frantic girl in her arms there wasn't much she could do. "Big move and all."

"I - Giles?" Lareesha asked.

"I'm sure Miss Walker can spare a few moments to find another bed for the child in, er, Millie's room?" Narcissa intervened, even whilst cursing at herself in her head. "Dorry can get both girls some light refreshment while they wait."

"We shouldn't encourage her bad behavior, should we?" Andrew muttered, looking as torn as Lareesha.

"She's an infant," Narcissa answered primly as tear-heavy chocolate eyes stared up at her pitifully. "And though she may be gifted with the powers of a slayer, she is still a _child_."

"And Tink knows its just for a few days, don't you Tink?" Millicent swooped in.

"Bulstrode?" Draco got a better look at her, barely recognizing the girl before him.

"She's my Millie, boy-toy!" Tink huffed, sticking her tongue out at him. "Not Bullystrudel!"

"I swear, its a slayer trait!" Dawn giggled nervously from behind them. "Buffy and Faith can't say names correctly to save their lives!"

Narcissa and Draco just stared at the odd little girl who'd gone from tears to tongue lashings in a matter of seconds. And to the lone Slytherin slayer, who looked like she agreed with the child about her last name.

"We'll get the other girls settled and figure out something with Tink and Millicent after that," Giles finally relented. He smiled gently at the little girl who was beaming up at him. Unfortunately, Tink had learned early on how to wrap them all around her little finger.

"My Millie," Tink murmured, popping her thumb into her mouth.

"We would greatly appreciate any assistance you would be willing to offer, Miss Malfoy," Giles gave her a tentative smile, as both Draco and Millicent looked at him as if he'd gone completely 'round the bend.

Narcissa bristled a bit at the even tone the man had taken with her. As if she were a simpleton who couldn't see through his placating words. He was baiting her without even trying, and the fiasco with Lucius had driven her tolerance for men other than her son far too low. But then she looked at the two young girls and wondered what it was about them that had made her act. Both were scared and adrift in a world not of their making, she realized. She straightened her spine.

"I believe the new parlor off the kitchens would be a good spot for them to collect themselves," Narcissa smoothed out her skirt with both hands, her eyes flicking to her son. "Draco, show them the way."

"I -" Draco jerked straight, his eyes widening as they locked on his mother.

"I will ring for Dorry to bring a small repast," Narcissas gaze told her son that there would be no arguments tolerated.

"Yes," Draco sauntered down the steps and past Millicent and Tink. "Follow me."

"Thank you," Millicent bobbed her head to Narcissa as she passed.

Narcissa waited until the three were out of hearing range before turning her attention to Giles. A thousand questions flew through her mind as she faced down what she viewed as her adversary.

"What sort of name is Tink for a child?" popped out of her mouth unbidden.

"Says the lady with a son named Draco," Dawn muttered from just behind Giles.

"I beg your pardon?" Narcissa snapped, narrowing her gaze at the willowy teenager whose eyes widened in shock at her own words.

"I - what I said was, of course, someone with such a talent for naming their child would question a rather odd name choice of Tink," Dawn blustered out, looking to Giles for help.

"Why don't you and Andrew get the girls situated, hmm?" Giles gave her a little wink before turning back to Narcissa.

"I'll catch Dorry on my way up," Lareesha offered, the foyer quickly emptying to just the two of them.

* * *

Giles followed her down the long winding hall that led to the kitchens. Narcissa kept the pace slow, so the man could explain the child's name. He rubbed at the bridge of his nose as he explained.

"We haven't a clue as to what her real name might be, you see. The old guard, I suppose you could call it, did not list the names of any potentials under seven years old. They used to take the girls in for training at that age. They would send one watcher out to the area to keep watch over each child who fell in that limbo state of being a potential," Giles sighed. "We didn't even know they were under siege as well, until Andrew stumbled across the coded call logs."

"And this explains the child's outlandish name how?"

"Two of the new upper Council members found her in a Council safe house south of the Muggle city Detroit. There is a small Wizarding community north of Detroit, and we believe she belonged there."

"Again, do get to the point," Narcissa glanced up the hall. "It is not that long of a hall."

"Tink was placed within a magically warded trunk, keyed to only open when a Slayer or Watcher uttered the code phrase. She was surrounded by vampires for no less than two days, tucked under blankets. Her guardian - the woman we believe to be her mother - had been turned and was trying desperately to get in and feed on her child."

Narcissa halted at that revelation. Merlin's beard! The thought of that child locked in a trunk for two days, listening to her mother trying to get in and eat her shocked even Narcissa.

"Blessedly, Tink had been asleep when they put her inside of the trunk, so she didn't hear half of what the creature said to her. We believe that the combination of the trunk, the sleep spell that had been cast on her and her age is why she has no recollection of her name. Because of that and the old Council's lack of information on her, we were left with the debacle of what to call her. Xander, the council member who found her, is responsible for coming up with the name Tink," Giles sighed. "She was wearing a Tinkerbelle nightgown."

"And the Bulstrode girl?" Narcissa asked a few moments later, as they neared the back parlor.

"We almost found her too late as well," Giles said sadly. "She was nearly beaten to death, which is no easy feat for a slayer."

"By vampires?" Narcissa asked.

"No."

"And what of her watchers? Why did they not intervene?"

"The Wizarding world has kept the Council at bay for so long that had it not been for the mass Calling, I doubt they would have even tried contacting us."

"And her parents? Where were they? If your Council was kept from the girl, they should have been protecting her from whatever creatures were hurting her."

Giles stopped in his tracks. Narcissa pulled up beside him, giving him a questioning look.

"Her father was the one administering the beating," Giles answered quietly, his voice shaking a bit. "And then the bastard slunk off while we were trying to save her."

Narcissa shuddered at that. She could see now why the child - no, _both_ children had protested at the name Draco had spoken. Morgana's left teat! How had the world go so topsy-turvy these past weeks? The Dark Lord returning, Lucius being captured and then the taking over of the Manor by the Watchers Council had rocked her world. And now this revelation about people she'd once socialized with!

"Millicent doesn't speak of it - _to anyone_," Giles warned. "She barely _speaks_ to anyone as it is. Tink, Lareesha, and one of my charges, Dawn Summers, seems to be the limit of people she will speak with. Albus had informed me that you knew her family?"

"I suppose so. My son is in the same house at school with her, and I vaguely remember the family."

"Yes, that does make sense."

* * *

The house elf scurried out of the cozy little parlor, bowing to the three children. Tink curled herself tighter in Millicent's arms and glared at Draco. Draco was looking at Millicent with confusion bright in his eyes.

"What're you doing here?" Draco frowned at her.

"Apparently moving in," Millicent sighed, handing Tink one of the warm cookies Dorry had brought in. "It's your favorite biscuit, Tink. Stop being cross with Draco."

"Boy-toy is a stupid-head," Tink said around a mouthful of cookie.

"Why does she keep calling me that?" Draco demanded.

"She calls everything male that, except for Mr. Giles and Andrew," Millicent snorted. "Him, she calls Dolly."

"Where's Dolly?" Tink perked up, looking around for Andrew.

"He's with the other slayers," Millicent sighed. "Where you ought to be, seeing to your new room with the other girls."

"But, my Millie!" Tinks lip wobbled. "The baddies come at bedtime!"

"Oh, Tink." Millicent sighed.

"What's she talking about?"

Millicent's head snapped around at the sound of a woman's voice. Narcissa Malfoy stood beside Mr. Giles, who looked resigned. They'd all been having bad dreams since the mass Calling, but Willow had thought she'd blocked the visions from the younger girls. As far as the Council were concerned, they had. But Tink was just a bit different from the other younger girls. Willow's spell wouldn't work on Tink, just as they wouldn't work on Millicent or any other of the witches from Hogwarts.

"What is the child speaking of, Mr. Giles?" Narcissa demanded. "What baddies come at bedtime?"

"The Slayer visions," Giles sighed. "She sees what happened to previous slayers."

"And my Millie," Tink sniffled.

Millicent winced. She hadn't told Giles that the spell hadn't worked on her either. Giles frowned. Millicent gave him one sharp nod of her head. She didn't want to tell him, hoping one of the others would whinge on about it. Bloody Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs couldn't be counted on for anything. But the words out of the little girl's mouth had all of their jaws dropping.

"The baddies hurt my Millie, an' I hafta help!"


	6. Part Six

Title: Its Not The End of the World  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimers: Joss and J.K. own them. I own nothing but a phone and a laptop, and Lareesha and Tink.  
Spoilers: Season seven and OotP This is AU, after all.  
Summary: Narcissa and Draco Malfoy must face the challenges set before them: even if that includes dealing with Muggle Slayers.  
A/N: Have I thanked my lovely reviews for all of the shiny reviews? Cause, I totally love all of you. You seriously made my hellishly long work-day worth it, even the mini-bitchout I had with my friend's jealous ex when he irritated me, the asshat. But you all made me smile, and eager to get home and get to work. Now on to the fic notes  
Tink has been in my notes (as Tink) for the story pretty much since the conception of it. So was Hannah Abbot as a Slayer, and Giles trying to coerce Narcissa and Draco to the good side, and Dawn being snarky.

__

Part Six: Revelations

Giles crouched before Tink and Millicent, who'd gone absolutely pale at the words while Draco and Narcissa looked on in confusion. Both girls looked utterly shaken. His eyes met Narcissa's.

"Come Draco, you've some studying to catch up on," Narcissa prodded her son from the room. "I do believe I will see how Miss Walker is coming along on procuring an extra bed."

She closed the door with a quiet snick of the catch and wove her arm through Draco's. Her son narrowed his eyes at her. His mother bent to few wills, and yet she was bending so seemingly easy to this Muggle invader's beck and call. He grit his teeth as they strode back down the hallway in near silence.

"Tell me, dear, everything you know of Millicent," Narcissa asked quietly, her eyes ticking back over her shoulder.

"Bulstrode?" Draco's head snapped back around to his mother.

"I'll have you forgo the use of her surname in the future, son," Her own jaw clenched, but Draco couldn't be sure why. "What do you know of her family? I seem to recall a dainty woman - one would assume to be her mother, and a hulking brute named Adolphus, who is no doubt her father. She's of the middle class, no?"

"I suppose," Draco frowned at his mother.

"Lucius did like to laugh at how Adolphus was always scrapping and bowing, but that his bloodline was too sullied for the Dark Lord's tastes," Narcissa murmured to herself. "The wife. Not his bloodline, but her own. A Muggle strain in her family tree somewhere. One wonders if they would have wed at all, had he not -"

"Had he not what, Mother?" Draco questioned when she went quiet.

"Had whom not what, Draco?" Narcissa pursed her lips at her son. "Never mind that silliness, do tell me all you know about Millicent."

"Not much. She's in my year, and hangs about with Pansy."

"The Parkinson girl, yes, _her_ I recall. You took her to the Yule Ball? Whom did Millicent attend with?"

"No one, she went by herself. I'm not sure she even danced," Draco remembered her in ill-fitting dress robes, done in a purple and green. Pansy had often complained of the girl's sullenness, and all Draco could clearly remember of her was her putting Hermione Granger in a head-lock their second year. He quickly related the facts to his mother.

"But before that, she was a normal girl?"

"I suppose, but most girls aren't normal," Draco snorted.

"Draco, I would soon lose that sentiment if I were you," Narcissa spoke evenly. "You are now in a house that composes nearly entirely of that sex."

"I'd suspect that'd only confirm it."

"It will, but its always best not to voice it, son. Discretion, and all that," Narcissa smoothed her skirts as they entered the foyer. "Now, you go work on your holiday assignments. I'm going to check on the state of Millicent's room."

"Why?" his brow dipped suspiciously.

"Call it Slytherin solidarity, son."

"I repeat, _why_?" Draco drawled.

"Do stop being insolent and go amuse yourself with your schoolwork," Narcissa narrowed her gaze on him. "Unless you'd like to go apply a healing potion to the ornamental trees in the garden. It can be rather noxious -"

"I'll go do my schoolwork," Draco snapped, turning sharply to the doorway that led to their suite.

Narcissa shook her head. Her poor boy. She cursed Lucius's spirit to the seven hells for leaving them like this, in such a state. Against her better judgment, she condemned Adolphus and whomever Tinks guardians had been to that same eternal damnation. She was getting soft, to be so affected by Mr. Giles's tales of the girls. Before Lucius's death, she would have tittered on about something else, avoiding the whole ugly mess. But now, here in this house - _her_ house, there were girls who had lived horrors she'd once tried to ignore.

She made her way up the staircase to the level Miss Walker had labeled as the teenagers wing on her sketches. She spotted Lareesha down the hall talking to that Dawn chit, with her hands shoved into an oversized cargo jacket with colorful badges plastered to it. Honestly, someone needed to teach this witch the wonders of designer robes. Not that she was volunteering.

"There you are. Where is Millicent's room?" Narcissa stopped just before the girl.

"Uh, number 12," Lareesha answered, biting her lip.

"Show it to me."

Lareesha nodded numbly and turned away from Dawn. The younger woman's mouth hung open in confusion or shock. Narcissa couldn't be sure. The child could be simple, she supposed.

"Don't you have a task to complete?" Narcissa said dismissively as she stepped past her.

"I - um, no?"

"Some form of studies or squabbles to solve amongst your charges?"

"I _am _one of the charges," Dawn muttered.

"Then surely you have your own room to see to."

"Right. Lareesha, see ya," Dawn called, scurrying away from Narcissa.

Lareesha stood in front of the corner room. The corner rooms were slightly larger than the other rooms, having a minute foyer that angled back to the small dining area equipped with Wizarding pantries similar to the muggle ice chests. Each suite was exactly that - a suite containing dining, entertaining and sleeping quarters. Narcissa was pleased to see that Millicent had drawn one of the purple suites.

"How are you at transfiguring?" She asked, her eyes taking in the deep cherry wood wardrobe and poster bed in the bedroom area.

"Like rats into teacups transfiguring?"

"I am not looking for so delicate a hand," Narcissa rolled her eyes to the younger witch. "These walls need to be darkened to plum, and the trims ought to be a dark olive green.

"Why?"

"Because those are young Millicent's favorite colors," Narcissa fingered the thick cream coverlet. "She will also need a half-dozen caravan shawls in those corresponding accents."

"Caravan shawls?"

"Throws designed to not engulf the body entirely, but to merely wrap around it without impeding movement."

"Oh, lap blankets," Lareesha grinned at her. "We call 'em lap blankets."

"Yes, well that is not the proper term for them. They'll need to be warm, as the manor does tend to get drafty at night."

"You imagine Millie'll be walking around the manor at night...alone in just a blanket?" Lareesha frowned.

"No," Narcissa crossed her arms. "She'll be in the company of young Tink."

* * *

The door clicked shut behind the Malfoys with a quiet snick and Millicent felt ready to scream. Tink just kept her head on her shoulder, eyeing Giles.

"She - you saw the bad men hurt me?" Millicent frowned down at the girl.

"Uh-huh. One, he hurt you real bad, made you cry when he broked you."

"When did you start dreaming about Millicent, Tink?" Giles asked quietly.

"'Fore Buffy and Lareesha found her. 'Fore Faithie found me," Tink shrugged.

"We found you weeks apart, and Willow's spell -"

"They don't work on witches like us," Millicent muttered.

"Beg pardon?"

"She - both of us keep gettin' 'em," Millicent looked away guiltily. "I reckon they don't work on Lareesha or the other Hogwarts witches either."

"How long has she been coming to you with these nightmares?" Giles demanded, more than a little upset.

"Since the night I was let out of the infirmary, that I know of."

"Millicent -"

"I couldn't turn her away! Much as I wanted to, she'd start up the waterworks and I just couldn't," Millicent cried, jostling Tink in her arms. "And you lot might have saved me, but I -"

"Still can't trust us?"

"I can't trust anyone, not really," she looked away from his too-knowing gaze. "Never could."

"Millie can trust me!" Tink poked her in the shoulder.

"Yeah."

"Millicent -" Giles paused. "You and I will discuss the dreams later. I'll have to gather the other Wizarding slayers and speak to them about it as well. As for this sleeping arrangement, it is only temporary, Tink."

"But -"

"Tink, you need to be with girls your own age, and we begin training all of you girls in a few days. You both will be on very different schedules, and that will make it hard on you. It's best if we start to gradually make the separation now."

"You make it sound like a punishment," Millicent grit her teeth angrily.

"Its not -"

"But isn't it? For me keepin' her dreams secret?"

"Neither one of you are being punished. Even if it was a foolhardy thing for you to keep -"

"What was I supposed to do? She was scared and no one was around to help her but me! It wasn't as if I could come runnin' to you!"

"But that is _exactly_ what you could have done, Millicent!" Giles sighed. "That is what we are there for, to protect you girls -"

"Doin' a bang up job at it, ain't you?" Millicent huffed, looking away from him again.

"You are just a young girl, Millicent. You might have the power of a slayer, but you do not know how to focus it yet. Contrary to your thinking, you cannot take on all the monsters on your own."

"But I'm the only one who can keep her safe! I've _seen_ it."

"Alone?"

Millicent frowned, tightened her grip on Tink and looked away from him. It was true, she'd had visions of herself standing in defense of Tink. But she hadn't been alone. The other Hogwarts witches had been there, along with four or five other slayers, and three men she hadn't recognized. Tink had been whimpering in her arms, and someone had wrapped an arm around her. The dream had only happened once, just before Tink's nightmares had sent the child running to her.

"No," Millicent muttered.

"You are not alone anymore, Millicent," Giles reached out to set his hand on her shoulder, but she flinched away from his touch. "We will not let anything happen to you."

"You can't promise that!" she hissed. "Nobody can promise that!"

Before Giles could come up with an answer to that, there was a slight knock on the doors. Dawn poked her head into the room, giving them a nervous smile.

"Hey, um, Giles? Miss Malfoy kind of ordered me to bring the girls up to their room?"

"Yes," Giles sighed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. Again. "Come along then."

Giles stood and extended his hand to Tink, who immediately hopped off of Millicent's lap and took his hand in a swing. Giles winced a bit at the toddler's affectionately tight grip and left Millicent to follow with Dawn.

"Everything okay?" Dawn whispered over the loud and happy chattering of Tink.

"Just peachy," Millicent looked away, her mind replaying the mental image of what the Manor used to look like. "Did Lareesha gut this place?"

"Pretty much. It was way into the dark marbles and brooding blackness. So not the image we're going for, I guess," Dawn shrugged. "You have lectured-face."

"What?"

"Giles gave you a lecture, didn't he?"

"A bit, I'm sure he'll run telling all of you watchers soon enough," Millicent sighed, her eyes flicking protectively to Tink.

"She's like a sister to you, isn't she?"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb, we both know you're not," Dawn snorted as they made their way up the wide staircase. "You're an only child, right?"

"I wouldn't have been living with _him_ had I any other options."

"I know. When my mom died, I was really lucky to have Buffy and the Scoobies - not that Hank is abusive or anything, but he just kinda forgot we existed after the first year in Sunnydale."

"She died my second year," Millicent said quietly. "She was already buried before I even came home for the Christmas holiday."

"It was sudden? She hadn't been sick or anything?"

"She'd been perfectly healthy when I left in September."

Millicent gave her such a haunted look that it sent shivers down her spine. She may not know what had caused her mother's death, but Dawn was sure Millicent knew where to lay the blame for it. Dawn reached for her hand impulsively, and the girl didn't flinch away. It was good.

"She was getting better, and then she wasn't better any more," Dawn sniffed, remembering her own mother. "It's been nearly four years, and I still expect her to come around the corner and ask me what I want for breakfast, or complain about me and Buffy bickering about who borrowed whose top."

Dawn squeezed Millicent's hand and smiled at Tink, who was trying and failing to walk and look back at the teenagers at the same time. Giles paused and scooped the little girl up in his arms. She smiled brightly back at them, her head resting angelically on his shoulder.

"She's so tiny,' Millicent shook her head. "And she looks up at you with those happy eyes and sometimes you want to just smack her."

"She's got the strength of five teenage boys, she'd probably smack you back."

"She reminds me of her," Millicent's voice shook and she wasn't sure why she was telling the older teen all of this. Dawn stared at her expectantly, but didn't urge her to explain. "She was so tiny and delicate, nothing like me. He was too big and too rough with her, and she took it - because even though I was bigger and stronger than her, it would have killed her -"

__

If he'd ever done something to me...

She left it unsaid, but Dawn knew that's what she meant. Millicent glanced away from her and tugged her hand free. They were catching up to Giles and Tink, who now stood outside the doorway to Millicent's new room. Lareesha stood outside the door as well, a smile on her face as Miss Malfoy emerged from the room.

"Lareesha, Dawn, why don't you two go see how the others are settling down?" Giles prodded, setting Tink to her feet. The second her feet touched the hardwood floors, she took off like a rocket into the room.

"Right-o, G-man," Dawn gave him a mock salute, linked arms with Lareesha and steered her down the hallway.

"Do kindly forget that horrid nickname," Giles said loudly.

"Too late, boss," Lareesha winked over her shoulder. "Xander's been calling you that for nearly a decade, I think its permanent."

* * *

Millicent stood at the doorway, leery of entering her new rooms. Giles started to step toward her but Narcissa beat him to the punch, stepping smoothly between them. Taking the girl's arm in her own, Narcissa gave her a small, barely noticeable smile.

It threw her off balance for a moment. Giles nodded encouragingly to her to go with it. The walkway into the room was a paler violet, the trims all done in dark cherry. It was larger than she'd imagined. There was were two doorways on the left and the right. The right one led to the bathroom she'd share with another slayer. The left one led to a bedroom done up in a darker plum color. The walkway continued into a small sitting/dining area, with a mini-refrigerator and sink. Dark cherry wood cabinets lined the wall above the dining portion of the room. A bookcase and dark olive green sofa lined the other two walls of the room.

Tink was pushing the door to the bedroom open, revealing the big four-poster cherry wood bed, pale violet and dark plum colored throw pillows propped up against the dark olive green comforter. A plum colored caravan shawl lay folded against the foot of the bed, and the bed curtains were made in the style of gypsy-work, bright swatches of olive green, plum, sea foam green, and pale violet. A desk was pushed against one wall, a deep closet on the other. A small silver and green pillow rested in the middle of the pile of throw pillows, the crest of Slytherin house embroidered into it.

Millicent felt her throat constrict. Ms. Malfoy had done this for her, she knew it. For little nobody Millicent Bulstrode. She'd given her a room of her own, with some of her own personality stamped into it. No, Mr. Giles _and_ Ms. Malfoy had done it. Giles had given her the room, but Ms. Malfoy had made it _hers_.

"Thank you," Millicent whispered to no one in particular.

"Home now," Tink whispered, her arms circling around Millicent's leg, her little dark-haired head leaning against the borrowed jeans.

Giles stayed out in the hall, watching as Millicent reverently touched the things Narcissa had transfigured for her. Narcissa cleared her throat, catching their attention.

"Miss Walker is procuring a comfortable trundle bed for Tink. It should arrive tomorrow, so tonight you'll have to share."

"Yay!" Tink bounced over to Narcissa, wrapping her arms around her skirt.

Narcissa rocked back a bit at the impact. It had been so long since a little one had clung to her. She smiled at the memory of a very young and timid Draco doing the same when he'd been given a pony for his fourth birthday.

"Thank you, Ms. Malfoy," Millicent's eyes shone as she took in the sight of the woman and child. "We really appreciate it."

"Nonsense. All of the slayers are getting similar treatment," Narcissa huffed. "You two are no different from them."

"We'll leave you two to settle in. Dinner should be in about two hours, if Andrew and Dorry have everything ready," Giles smiled at them. "Dawn or Lareesha will come and fetch you."

"Okay."

Narcissa extracted herself from the little girl, who quickly raced back to the bed and propelled herself up on it. Narcissa fought the grin forming on her lips as the child started bouncing like mad on it. Giles cleared his own throat and motioned to the exit. She quietly followed him out.

"Thank you, for doing up the room for her," Giles said quietly. "How did you know what colors to choose for her?"

"My son. I asked him what he knew of the girl, and I remembered a bit from the few social situations I'd seen her family at," Narcissa looked at him. "Where is her mother?"

"Dead, from what Millicent was willing to tell us," Giles sighed.

"Not a shock, really. Adolphus Bulstrode has not been caught for nearly killing his own child?" Narcissa demanded. Part of her warned herself that she was getting far too familiar with them.

"He apparated out when Faith and Lareesha found her." Giles studied her for a moment. "I take it your vague recollections of the family have cleared up?"

"Yes. It was quite the to-do at the time. Bulstrode was crumbling financially, Mab Rowan's family was exceedingly well-to-do. She was the descendant of a muggle-born, and wanted nothing to do with Adolphus. Until he accosted her Hogsmeade during her sixth year. He'd been out of Hogwarts for nearly two years," Narcissa spat.

"Dear lord."

"Yes. When she found herself pregnant..." Narcissa sighed. "It never did him any good. She never gave him a son, and the drop of Muggle blood got him nowhere socially. I wouldn't have put it past him to be the one who hurried her on to her grave."

"No, nor would I. Muggle blood, I wonder," Giles mused, his eyes locking on where Lareesha stood at the end of the hall with a girl wearing a Gryffindor scarf around her neck. "Thank you for everything, Ms. Malfoy. If you will excuse me?"

"I -" Narcissa stopped speaking once she realized he was half-way down the hall. Sighing, she swished away down the steps to her private quarters. She'd already overstepped her set boundaries enough for one day.


End file.
